The True Identity of Grell Sutcliff
by Midknight Shadows
Summary: One-shot, goofy, short-as-heck story that I wrote in like, twenty minutes.  How does Grell put up with all of his/her colleagues thinking s/he is crazy? Let's find out!


**The True Identity of Grell Sutcliff**

* * *

><p><strong>This takes place in current times! I know it's short. But I couldn't make it any longer XD It's a fast-read put here for your entertainment! Please do review :)<br>**

**Disclaimer Part One: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Most reapers thought Grell Sutcliff was a slacker. She did well at the part of her job that she liked, but if she even managed to get her paperwork in, it was late. Late late late late late, in fact. It never occurred to most of them that she might, in fact, have a life that revolved around something other than her job, as shocking as that may be to her stoic, work-o-holic boss. She smirked. "Work-o-holic" sounded good. Maybe she would use that in one of her songs. Speaking of her songs, that was the whole reason she didn't get her work in on time. The other reapers thought she was crazy enough without knowing about her second life and they would just interfere anyway, though, so she preferred to let them think she was a slacker. Besides, it made her reputation... Interesting.<p>

The other reapers respected her, but mostly out of fear. They saw her as an insane transvestite and that was something she couldn't change. But being a woman stuck in the wrong form didn't mean she was crazy- she was born this way! And if the others didn't accept that, than okay. Fine. It was just stupid of them. Even the -humans- accepted her! Heck, even Sebastian more or less accepted her. If Mr. Grumpy Work-o-Holic T. Spears and his gang of office zombies disapproved, who -cared-? Certainly not she! She was wild, and free, and flamboyant, and pretty, and sexy! Take that, Mr. Grumpy Work-o-Holic T. Spears and accommodating office zombies!

Grell didn't even notice that she was getting so furious at them that she had taken out the fury on her now-tangled gorgeous long red hair. Letting out a little yelp of horror and then cursing Mr. Grumpy's ancestors for making her so angry, she snatched up the brush on her desk. It was disguise time anyway. She brushed her hair into a pale blonde and held it into her chosen style with so much styling cream that it would make an anime character jealous. The result was outrageous, shocking, jaw-dropping, and in need of a better thesaurus! Perfect! She picked out an outfit of equal qualities. Leopard print, skin tight, add some leather pants... Perfect! Then it was time for makeup. Her favourite part! Something clashing. Completely clashing! She painted a blue star over half of her face and was completely satisfied with the result. Stunning! She finally used a quick bit of magic to normalise her shark-like teeth. Then, with a quick blown kiss to the picture of her dear Angelina Durless, after whom she had chosen part of her human name, she headed onto stage.

William and a few of his peers, aka collectively Mr. Grumpy Work-o-Holic T. Spears and his office zombies, had decided to take a short break. Okay, actually they had been previously taking a break, went to a bar, got drunk, and gambled away half of their life savings(Which was quite a lot, as they had been saving three hundred years longer than most humans. Somewhere in London, the cheating gambler who beat them celebrated his new wealth for a total of eleven minutes before he was mugged, killed, and ironically reaped by none other than William.) with only a couple of concert tickets to show for it. They were now determined that this concert be worth their early retirement. Even if it killed them. They were certainly not prepared for what awaited them as soon as the musical artist walked on stage.

"Is that...?"

"No way!"

"How much did we drink?"

"It can't be! That's impossible... And yet it explains so much!"

William aka Grumpy only managed to say one thing that night:

"GRELL SUTCLIFF IS LADY GAGA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer Part Two: I also don't own anything Lady GaGa!<strong>


End file.
